With You
by ohmydeer
Summary: cuplikan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan - BL - Yaoi - typo(s) - DLDR - OHMYDEER
1. Chapter 1

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"cepatlah putus kan Seohyun, dan aku akan berubah jalur ku menjadi gay secepatnya"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Bicara soal sekolah, pastilah langsung terfikirkan dengan kata 'belajar', 'guru killer', 'ruang kelas', 'ekskul membosankan', 'ujian', dan beberapa 'anak populer'. Yeah, sejujurnya ini membosankan. Seharusnya cerita ini jangan di buat untuk mereka, hfft mereka terlalu sering menjadi 'topik-yang-sering-dibicarakan'

Sebut saja mereka beruntung. Semua orang mengenal mereka, mereka dari XOXO High School. siapa juga yang tidak mengenal nama sekolah populer yang satu ini. cepat beritahu aku kalau kau tidak mengenal nya!

Mereka berdua tampan—pengecualian untuk si rambut hitam pekat itu, dia plus imut dan manis—, sangat mempesona, putih, bersih, wangi, keren, pintar, anak kebanggaan para guru. Jangan heran kalau banyak sekali wanita, atau pria sekalipun yang menggandrungi mereka. ughh—sudah ku bilang bukan, seharusnya cerita ini jangan di buat untuk mereka—ini terlalu biasa.

Langsung saja.

Pria tampan pertama namanya Oh Sehun, dia memiliki surai halus berwarna _dark_ coklat. Dia sangat putih—nyaris pucat, dia pandai menari sama seperti Kai—teman sekelas mereka—, dia dekat dengan beberapa _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ wanita yang cantik-cantik, dan itu sempat pernah membuat Lu Han—Pria kedua—menjadi kesal bukan main.

Yang kedua, namanya Xi Luhan, pria asal _China_ yang sangat tampan—imut plus manis—tidak heran jika dia di beri julukan _'Men With Perfect Features' _oleh beberapa _fans_ nya. dia sangat menggemaskan, lucu, dan sedikit polos, susah menangkap ucapan seseorang jika dia sedang dalam mood tidak baik, penyuka sepak bola, namun biar bagaimanapun, dia lebih menyukai sahabat pucat nya itu.

"Hey lihat, wanita itu memiliki dada besar", ucap Sehun berbisik ke telinga kanan Luhan saat melihat Hyuna—_sunbae_ mereka yang lewat didepan mereka beberapa menit lalu

Luhan berdecih, "Selera mu buruk"

Sehun menggedikkan bahu nya tidak perduli, menurut nya dada Hyuna memang besar. matanya tidak pernah salah.

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di pojok—sangaaaaaat pojok—kantin sekolah mereka. kaki Luhan duduk diatas kursi sembari bersila, sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk sambil bersandar di bahu kanan Luhan, di meja depan mereka ada beberapa snack, Luhan memakan beberapa snack yang mereka beli sebelum duduk di meja ini.

Luhan menatap sekitar, lalu menggerakkan bahu kanan nya—menyuruh Sehun memperhatikan nya—, "Hun, coba Lihat Hyosung _Noona_, tubuh nya bagus sekali. ku dengar dia selalu pergi ke _gym_ setiap pulang sekolah, dia instruktur _gym_, pantas saja tubuh nya bagus"

Sehun yang tadi mengangkat kepala nya dari bahu Luhan pun meletakkan kepala nya kembali di tempat yang seharus nya, "Tubuh ku lebih bagus"

"Ck. kau tidak pernah mau kalah hmm?", goda Luhan sembari menyuapi Sehun dengan kripik di tangan nya, Sehun menerima snack nya, "Yak! jangan menggulum jari ku, Nghhh kau jorok", Sehun yang jadi bahan teriakan Luhan hanya tersenyum, lalu memindahkan kepala nya keatas meja di depan mereka—menumpunya dengan tangan yang di lipat

"Lihat itu, kaki jenjang Sulli sangat indah. Tapi sayang sekali kalau kaki indah nya di bagikan ke orang-orang", Sehun menunjuk kearah Sulli—_Hoobae_ mereka—yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

Luhan memperhatikan, "Kaki ku lebih indah, Hun", Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lihat disana, Minho hampir mimisan melihat Sulli merunduk dan memperlihatkan paha atas nya haha", Tunjuk Luhan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang disana ada teman sekelas mereka—termasuk Minho yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sulli

"Dia menggelikan", komentar Sehun, Sehun meletakkan tangan nya diatas paha Luhan—mengelus nya, Luhan biasa saja. _Toh_, mereka sudah sering begitu.

"Lihat disana, _Duh_, kenapa juga Joonmyeon tidak berhenti mengejar Kyungsoo? lihatlah, bisa bisa dia kena tinju Kai", komentar Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke area kantin dengan diikuti Joonmyeon yang tengah membawa bunga mawar merah di tangan nya—pastilah untuk Kyungsoo

Sehun terkikik, "Cinta butuh pengorbanan, sayang", Sehun menarik dagu Luhan yang kepala nya masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, tiba-tiba mengecup nya.

"Yeah kau benar", Luhan balas mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara 'mari-komentari-orang-orang-yang-ada-di-kantin' bahkan guru Lee Sungmin yang baru menikah saja mereka komentari saat dirinya membeli bubble tea rasa strawberry. Menggelikan.

. . . .

. . . .

Sehun, Luhan ditambah Kai. Sekarang tengah berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah mereka. Luhan dengan nikmat memakan lollipop nya, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai berjalan duluan di depan nya. biasanya dia akan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo—namun sayang nya Kyungsoo sedang ada latihan vocal hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama sekarang.

"Jadi… bagaimana kalau rumah ku?", tanya Kai setelah ia bersandar di pintu mobil nya, Luhan yang tidak mengerti pun mendekati Sehun yang berada di depan Kai dan merangkul pinggang nya

Sehun balas merangkul bahu Luhan, "Dia mengajak kita menonton dirumah nya", jelas Sehun

Luhan mengangguk angguk, lalu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kalau ketahuan Minseok _Hyung_ pasti kita kena marah lagi. Oh please, aku tidak mau di ceramahi karena ketahuan bermain dengan kalian berdua"

Yeah, awalnya mereka bilang kalau mau 'menonton', namun tiba-tiba setelah 'menonton', pastilah Luhan sudah berada di dekapan kedua pria berbeda warna kulit itu. dan sial nya saat terakhir kali 'bermain' di rumah Kai, mereka ketahuan oleh kakak Kai, Kim Minseok. Dan Luhan habis habisan di ceramahi tiga jam penuh, yang Luhan bisa tangkap hanya: 'Kalian masih sekolah, ini tindakan Illegal, dan Luhan! kau seharusnya marah saat mereka _menjebol_ mu!'

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk, "Yah, kasihan Luhan. dia yang paling banyak di ceramahi", Sehun mengusap surai hitam Luhan dan mengecup nya

Luhan berpout, lalu mengusulkan sebuah pernyataan dan pertanyaan, "Di rumah ku saja, hmm Kalau di rumah Sehun bagaimana?"

"Di rumah ku ada Kris Hyung, dia pasti sedang membawa kekasih nya kerumah. Dia sangat mengganggu dan Yeah, ide untuk menonton dirumah mu seperti nya bagus. Benarkan Kai?", Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan Luhan, Sehun kesal sendiri. dia menutup wajah Luhan dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak terpakai untuk memeluk bahu Luhan.

"Ingat Kyungsoo", seru Sehun

Kai mengangguk, "Oke oke. aku kelepasan", Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik, Sehun menurunkan tangan nya, "Baiklah. Rumah Luhan"

Mereka pun pergi dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menaiki motor Sehun dan Kai yang menaiki mobil nya.

. . . .

. . . .

Seperti ini lah mereka. menonton sambil meraba-raba orang di sebelah nya. Luhan tepat duduk di tengah Sehun dan Kai.

Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. sudah sangat sering malah.

Tangan Sehun sekarang berada di bagian paha dalam Luhan, dan tangan Kai sudah melesak masuk ke dalam seragam Luhan. Luhan sendiri tengah duduk tenang sambil memakan cemilan nya. dia bukan seperti Sehun dan Kai yang susah mengendalikan hormone nya. asal kalian tahu, Luhan ini libido nya sangat susah menguar. Entah karena dia belum dewasa atau bagaimana—dan hey! Luhan sudah ada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah, mana mungkin dia belum mendapat masa puber? Tapi nyata nya memang begitu, Luhan tidak mudah terangsang jika tidak di pancing dengan ganas. Sehun hanya mengusap paha dalam nya, dan Kai hanya mengusap perut nya—itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Luhan terangsang.

_Blue film_ yang mereka tonton sudah sampai ke bagian inti.

Kai terlihat sudah berkeringat, Luhan menyentuh tangan Kai yang ada di dalam seragam nya.

"Kai, perlu bantuan?", baru saja Kai mau menjawab, ponsel nya bergetar

"Tunggu", gumam Kai, dan Luhan mengangguk. Kai terdengar sangat senang ketika mengangkat telfon itu. beberapa menit, Kai menutup nya dan menghampiri Luhan kembali—tadi dia beranjak berjalan ke dekat jendela kamar Luhan.

Kai mengecup Luhan, membuat Sehun berjengit sedikit tidak suka dan mengalihkan tontonan nya. "Kyungsoo bilang dia akan kesini, aku akan meminta bantuan kekasih ku sendiri. kau urus saja sahabat mu yang penis nya sudah berkedut disamping mu, oke?", dan Kai langsung keluar dari kamar Luhan

Sehun berdecih, "Setelah mengangkat telfon dari Kyungsoo, dia mengecup mu. dasar laki-laki tukang selingkuh", Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang tadi di kecup Kai dengan jari panjang nya.

Luhan terkekeh, "Sensitif sekali. kita berempat sudah sering seperti ini bukan?", tanpa menjawab, Sehun pun melanjutkan acara menonton nya.

Semakin lama tontonan semakin panas, melihat gelagat Sehun yang sudah mulai resah saat para pemain di televisi sedang melakukan gaya 69, membuat Luhan dengan sengaja memegang penis Sehun yang masih terbalut celana sekolah.

Nggh

Sehun mendesah tertahan.

"Perlu bantuan kan?", tanya Luhan kelewat polos

Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan tangan Luhan mulai nakal dan bibir tipis nya sudah menjelajah dan mengklaim bibir Luhan. kegiatan pada akhirnya tidak akan berhenti jika mereka belum bergumul di ranjang Luhan, dan itu pun terjadi. Seperti biasa, Luhan pasti lah membantu Sehun yang sudah amat terangsang dan sudah berada di puncak libido yang tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Sehun itu mudah terangsang. Disentuh rahang nya saja dia sudah bergetar. Apalagi jika disentuh yang lain nya. Luhan sangat mengenal Sehun, Sehun pun sangat mengenal Luhan. mereka melakukan ini sejak naik ke tingkatan Junior High School, disaat umur mereka masih 'bocah', dan saat memasuki Senior High School, mereka bertemu Kai. lalu setelah itu bertemu Kyungsoo, dan terjadilah seperti ini.

Seperti kelihatan nya. mereka berempat—seperti yang dikatakan Luhan—memang seperti itu. mereka berempat itu teman, sahabat, _best friend_, sohib, dan apalah sebutan nya, dan mereka _special_. Kenapa _special_? Persahabatan mereka—katanya—menguntungkan. _Friends with banefit_. Menguntungkan dalam soal seks. Sehun pernah memasuki Luhan dan dimasuki Kai bahkan Kyungsoo. Luhan pun sama, pernah memasuki Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan pernah dimasuki Sehun. Sehun tidak mengizinkan penis Luhan memasuki lubang nya, Sehun bilang belum saat nya—atau mungkin tidak akan. Mereka berempat bahkan pernah 'main' bersamaan dan sungguh, itu menyakitkan untuk pihak yang dimasukin, Sehun pernah jadi korban nya. dia dimasuki oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam waktu bersamaan, Lucu nya Sehun yang menyadari Luhan akan ikut masuk, menolak dengan lantang—serta desahan nikmat—Luhan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. tidak mau melihat sahabat tersayang nya kesakitan, Luhan menservice nya dengan bibir. Membantu Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakit di lubang nya.

Bagian tidak terlupakan ketika Kai dimasuki oleh Sehun Luhan dan Kyungsoo. dia meronta menolak—namun diiringi dengan desahan nikmat setelah nya. mulut nya bilang tidak, tapi tubuh nya dengan senang hati menerima. Nghh, lubang Kai saat itu benar benar nikmat.

Sekarang Sehun sudah sepenuhnya bertelanjang dengan Luhan yang masih lengkap. Sehun terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat nya saat Luhan memberikan blow job pada penis putih nya—sekarang sudah memerah dan berurat.

Menit selanjutnya Sehun keluar. Dia terengah dengan kegiatan mereka. Luhan langsung berdiri dari ranjang nya dan mengambil salah satu handuk di dalam lemari, membersihkan wajah nya yang penuh akan cairan _semen_ Sehun.

Sehun memberikan isyarat pada Luhan agar anak itu tiduran di sebelahnya, Luhan menuruti. Sehun langsung memberikan jutaan kecupan di wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli karena nya.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Lu, sampai aku sudah bertelanjang, kau belum juga terangsang?", tanya Sehun penasaran, pasal nya Luhan belum meminta jatah nya.

Luhan menggeleng di dalam pelukan Sehun, tapi tiba-tiba mendongak, "Sebenarnya sudah, ketika pertama penis mu masuk ke mulut ku, sungguh itu memabukkan. Tapi aku bisa mengontrol libido ku, dan rasa itu hilang. Lagipula lubang ku masih sakit karna permainan kita dua hari yang lalu", jelas Luhan

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk erat Luhan lagi, "Maaf ya, kemarin-kemarin aku sangat kasar"

Luhan terkekeh, "Tidak usah kaku begitu, oh ya bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Suzy?"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membiarkan anak itu tiduran diatas tubuh nya, mengusap pelan surai hitam Luhan. "Begitulah, dia minta putus lagi"

"Kenapa lagi?", tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan kepala di dada Sehun—merasakan degupan jantung anak itu

"Entahlah, ku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan Myungsoo—senior kita"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Kalau begitu putuskan saja, dia akan selingkuh nanti nya"

"Begitukah?", Luhan mengangguk, "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Seohyun?", tanya Sehun lagi

Luhan meletakkan kepala nya ke dada Sehun kembali, sangat terlihat dia sedang tidak ingin membahas nya. "Seperti biasa, dia masih se-jalang yang kau tahu, Hun"

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan?", tanya Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, "Dia menggoda paman ku ketika aku mengajak nya berkunjung kerumah bibi dan paman, sial nya paman tergoda dan malah menyuruhku tutup mulut. Aku benci paman sekarang"

Sehun terkekeh, "Sudah bisa ku tebak"

Sehun dan Luhan itu bisex, suka wanita dan suka pria juga. mereka tidak bisa dikatakan normal, namun bukan gay juga. mereka masih suka lawan jenis, namun mereka juga menyukai sesama jenis. Aneh, tapi _yeahh_ ini lah keadaan nya. mereka sama-sama punya kekasih yang normal, namun sama-sama bermasalah. Maka dari itu mereka masih melanjutkan acara _Friends-with-banefit_ hingga dewasa. Awalnya saat puber, mereka fikir ini salah, makanya mereka mencari kekasih perempuan. Namun lama-kelamaan kekasih mereka sangat tidak pantas di sebut kekasih. akhirnya mereka masih melanjutkan persahabatan _special_ mereka. berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalau mereka berdua memang pada dasar nya sudah gay.

Kekasih Sehun, nama nya Suzy. Hobi nya selingkuh.

Kekasih Luhan, nama nya Seohyun. Hobi nya menggoda paman-paman kaya.

Mengenaskan bukan?

"Hey, kalian. Apa tidak lapar?", tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan santai nya dan duduk di sisi ranjang

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo—namun belum berubah posisi. "Sebenarnya aku lapar, ayo Hun kita makan dulu", Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun, "Kau mandi dulu sebelum kebawah", kecupan singkat sebelum Luhan keluar kamar nya.

Sehun tersenyum miring setelah Luhan keluar, "Hhhh Luhan, kau membuat ku gila perlahan. cepatlah putus kan Seohyun, dan aku akan berubah jalur ku menjadi gay secepatnya", gumam nya ngelantur.

Dia pun hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

14 Desember 2014

10:59 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

Author :

**OHMYDEER**

Pairing :

**Oh Se Hun – Xi Lu Han**

"Mereka sudah dewasa, masih saja memperebutkan Bubble Tea"

. . . .

. . . .

Siang ini Luhan kewalahan sendiri. dia mengobrak-abrik semua kulkas yang ada di rumah nya. dia seperti kehilangan harta berharga yang nilainya jutaan bahkan milyaran won itu. Hal ini terjadi sejak sejam yang lalu, tepat saat Luhan pulang sekolah, membuka kulkas dan berniat menghilangkan rasa haus di leher nya, mencari minuman kramat yang ia cintai melebihi rasa cinta nya pasa Seohyun.

Namun, Nihil.

Minuman kramat itu hilang entah kemana.

Luhan berniat pergi ke depan rumah, bertanya pada paman Yoon—penjaga rumah nya—tentang hilang nya minuman kramat itu.

"Paman, adakah yang berkunjung kemari?", tanya Luhan seraya duduk di samping paman Yoon yang tengah ada di pos penjaga nya. Luhan memang orang yang mudah berbaur dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan status sosial. Jadi dia santai saja.

"Tidak ada, terakhir kali hanya Tuan Oh Sehun, Tuan Kai dan Tuan Kyungsoo. bukan kah kemarin mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama Tuan Luhan di kamar?", balas Paman Yoon sambil menatap langit—berusaha mengingat kembali siapa yang datang.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Memang hanya mereka bertiga yang bermain kemarin. teman Ayah dan Ibu nya tidak ada, saudara-saudara nya juga tidak ada yang berkunjung. "Adakah yang membuka kulkas?", pertanyaan aneh. sudah tahu paman Yoon hanya bertugas di pos depan, buat apa dia memerikasa kulkas juga.

Paman Yoon tersenyum, "Tuan Luhan bisa bertanya kepada bibi Choi"

Dan Luhan baru sadar, "Oh iya. Terimakasih ya paman", Luhan pun berlari kecil memasuki rumah lagi. sekarang ia berjalan kearah dapur—lebih tepat nya kearah kamar Asisten rumah tangga.

"Bibi", panggil Luhan ringan—tidak terlalu keras atau pelan, takut mengganggu waktu istirahat sang Bibi. Dirumah Luhan memang ada waktu tersendiri untuk para Asisten rumah tangga beristirahat. Termasuk jam istirahat paman Yoon.

Bibi Yoon keluar dari dalam kamar nya, "Oh? Ada apa Tuan? Apa Bibi melakukan kesalahan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak Bi, aku hanya mau bertanya. siapa orang terakhir yang membuka kulkas, selain Bibi tentu nya"

Bibi Choi terlihat berfikir, lalu memandang Luhan kembali. "Apa Bubble Tea Tuan ada yang meminum?"

Tebakan benar. Luhan mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibir merah nya lucu, membuat sang Bibi ingin sekali mencubit bibir nya. "Ya. dan itu adalah persediaan Bubble Tea ku yang terakhir, Bubble ku di habiskan oleh nya", Luhan memasang raut wajah sedih nya

Minuman kramat Luhan adalah Bubble Tea.

Bibi Choi mengusap lengan Luhan lembut, "Seharus nya Tuan bisa menebak siapa yang meminum nya"

Dan perkataan sang Bibi membuat darah Luhan berdesir kesal. "Bibi benar, pasti Sehun!", ucap Luhan kelewat gemas, "Ishh anak itu selalu menghabiskan persediaan Bubble-Ku", ucap nya penuh penekanan gemas dan berlalu meninggalkan Bibi Choi. Beberapa menit Luhan pergi, baru saja Bibi Choi mau masuk ke kamar kembali. Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali dan memanggil nya, "Terimakasih Bi,", lalu pergi lagi setelah nya. meninggalkan sang Bibi yang tengah tersenyum gemas pada tingkah sang majikan.

. . . .

. . . .

Luhan sudah siap dengan dandanan casual nya. dia terlihat tampan dan manis sekarang, Niat nya ingin pergi ke rumah Sehun. ingin balas dendam dan mencuri persediaan Bubble Tea Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun memang selalu saling curi Bubble Tea. Mereka sama-sama menyukai minuman itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun-ah", teriak Luhan dari luar rumah. mobil nya sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumah Sehun. beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, akhirnya terbuka juga. "Hei, kakak bule", sapa Luhan pada pria pirang dihadapan nya.

Pria pirang—Kita panggil Kris—tersenyum maklum dengan sahabat Sehun yang satu ini. "Nama ku Kris, bukan kakak Bule", koreksi nya, "Dan seharusnya kau menekan bel, bukan mengetuk nya seperti orang yang tengah menagih hutang"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Mana Sehun?"

"Dikamar", mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang tengah.

"Hai calon kakak ipar kuu", ucap Luhan seraya duduk di sebelah Tao—kekasih Kris—yang sedang asik menonton kartun di TV rumah Sehun. saking dekat nya dia dengan keluarga Sehun, kekasih Kris pun di panggil kakak ipar.

Tao menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan nya, "Hai, Lu"

"Perlukah ku panggilkan Sehun?", tanya Kris,

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. oh iya, apakah di kulkas ada persediaan Bubble milik Sehun?", dibalas anggukan oleh Kris

"Tapi Sehun berpesan untuk tidak ada yang menyentuh nya"

Tidak perduli dengan ungkapan larangan yang Kris tunjukan untuk nya, Luhan berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas, hanya tersisa dua Bubble Tea disana, pantas saja Sehun berpesan untuk tidak ada yang menyentuh nya. namanya juga Luhan, semakin dilarang semakin dia lakukan, dan Luhan pun mengambil dua Bubble di kulkas. "Aku akan keatas, _Hyung_"

Sekarang Luhan tengah berada di depan kamar Sehun, sudah dipastikan Sehun sedang tidur. seingatnya tadi sebelum pulang, Sehun ada latihan basket. Pasti dia masih lelah. perlahan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. benar sekali, Sehun dengan masih menggunakan setelah seragam basket sekolah sedang tertidur terlentang di ranjang putih nya.

Luhan mendekati, berniat menjahili. Ia menyibak kaos seragam basket Sehun, menaikan nya hingga puting Sehun terlihat. Ia menatap Bubble Tea nya yang masih dingin Karena baru di keluarkan dari kulkas. Lalu dengan santai ia duduk di sebelah Sehun, bersila disana. lalu menempelkan minuman yang masih sangat dingin itu keatas puting Sehun. Satu menit kemudian sang pemilik-puting menggeliat resah. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka mata dan…

"Ughh—Lu, dingin", erangan tidak suka dikeluarkan oleh Sehun, Luhan tersenyum lalu menjauhkan Bubble Tea dingin itu dari atas puting Sehun, Luhan mengambil sedotan yang ia bawa dan mencoblos kan nya ke minuman itu. sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan—ranjang Sehun tentunya.

"Minumlah ini", tawar Luhan sambil memberikan muniman yang satu nya beserta sedotan kearah Sehun. tanpa punya pikiran macam-macam, akhirnya Sehun meminum nya. ia melepaskan seragam Basket panas nya dan langsung menggantinya dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar berwarna putih.

Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun sambil meminum minuman nya.

"Tumben sekali kemari, ada apa?", tanya Sehun sambil tiduran di atas paha Luhan, masih dengan mulut nya yang menyedot minuman yang memiliki bola bola lembek di dalam nya.

Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang halus walaupun masih basah oleh keringat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya mau numpang minum"

Sehun berjengit, agak bingung dengan balasan dari Luhan.

"Maksudm—", Sehun langsung melepaskan sedotan dari bibir nya, bangun dari acara tidur tiduran manja nya dengan Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan namun yang ditatap malah tersenyum manis lalu menjulurkan lidah nya—mengejek—Sehun berlari kebawah, mengecek apakah perkiraan nya benar atau tidak

Saat berlari kebawah, disana masih ada Tao dan Kris yang sedang menonton kartun. Tidak perduli. dia lari ke dapur dan membuka kulkas,

Rrrrrr

"_Hyung_!", Sehun menghampiri Kris dan duduk di tengah Kris dan Tao tanpa beban

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa sih?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan sampai ada yang menyentuh Bubble-KUUUU", ujar Sehun gemas, kesal, marah, gregetan.

Terlihat Luhan berjalan kebawah dengan membawa 2 Bubble Tea, yang satu sedang dia nikmati dan yang lain nya sedang ia bawa di tangan yang kosong.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan nya, tapi dia tidak dengar", ujar Kris cuek. Adik nya yang satu ini bisa sangat manja jika minuman kesayangan nya ada yang meminum.

"Lagipula kemarin kau menghabiskan persediaan ku juga, jangan pura-pura tidak ingat _deh_", Luhan berkata juga, dia duduk di sebelah Tao

"Aku menyisakan nya kok, namun dihabiskan oleh Kyungsoo", balas Sehun

"Kau tidak minta izin saat mengambilnya", balas Luhan

"Biasanyakan memang begitu!?"

"Tapi itu kalau persediaan masih banyak. kau sudah berteman lama dengan ku, masa masih lupa"

"Itu persediaan ku untuk hari ini Lu"

"Dan yang kemarin persediaan terakhir ku Sehun"

"Kau ini—"

HEYYYYY

Kris yang geram akhirnya menghentikan debat kedua bocah itu dengan teriakan. Tao yang melihat nya malah terkekeh geli. Jarang sekali Kris marah seperti itu kekekeke

"Kenapa kalian tidak membeli yang baru saja", usul Kris sambil memijit pelipisnya yang pening

"Belikan. Uang ku bulan ini sudah habis", balas Sehun menatap sang kakak

"Enak saja, siapa yang meminum dialah yang harus membelikan", Kris berucap sambil menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian

Luhan berpout, "Kau juga menyalahkan ku _Hyung_? ishh jahat sekali"

"Setidaknya itu lah yang terjadi Lu"

Tao ikut berucap, malah sengaja membuat panas, "Itukan salah Sehun, siapa suruh Sehun meminum persediaan terakhir Luhan"

Luhan langsung memeluk leher Tao dari belakang, "Aku sayang Tao _Hyung_", bisik nya sambil tersenyum dan Tao mengangguk sambil memberikan _wink_

"Kenapa kau jadi membela Sehun, Panda?", sunggut Kris

"Memang Sehun kok yang salah", balas Tao

"Tapi kan Sehun bilang dia sudah menyisakan"

"Tapi dia tidak izin sebelum nya"

"Tidak bisa gitu do—"

STOOPPPPP

Kenapa jadi KrisTao yang berantem?-_-

"Hey! kenapa jadi kami yang bertengkar. Kalian ini yak! pergi saja _hush hussshh_"

Kris mengusir Sehun dan Luhan seperti sedang mengusir anak ayam yang berisik.

"Mereka sudah dewasa, masih saja memperebutkan Bubble Tea", gumam Kris

Mereka pergi ke kamar Sehun. Sehun mendiami Luhan. sudah tau kalau Luhan tidak suka di abaikan. Maka Luhan akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun memandang nya lagi.

"Hun", panggilnya

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Ishh seharusnya kan aku yang marah"

Masih tidak dibalas

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di balkon nya, Luhan duduk di depan Sehun yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai

"Hunieeee", suara imut Luhan yang di buat-buat membuat Sehun menoleh

"Jangan marah ya Hunnnn~ ayo beli persediaan bersama sama", Luhan memasang Senyum menggemaskan nya

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu"

. . .

. . .

Beginilah mereka. semarah apapun, sesebal apapun. Mereka tidak akan bisa jauh selama 3 detik. Sehun akan selalu memaafkan Luhan jika ia sedang marah pada Luhan, Luhan akan selalu meminta maaf walaupun bukan sepenuhnya itu kesalahan Luhan.

Mereka sedang duduk di taman dengan Bubble Tea di tangan masing-masing.

Suara lagu dari _boyband_ EXO berjudul History mengaget kan mereka berdua. Itu nada dering ponsel Sehun.

"Siapa?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun mengangkat ponsel ke depan wajah Luhan agar anak itu bisa melihat nya, "Angkatlah dulu", ujar Luhan memerintah

Sehun mengangkat nya, "_Yeoboseo_?", "Ah.. ne", "Hmm..", "Okay", "Daahh"

Luhan tersenyum sendiri, Sehun selalu menjawab singkat jika penelpon nya adalah anak itu. jahat sekali Sehun dengan kekasih nya.

"Kau itu irit sekali bicara sih, Hun", jujur Luhan

Sehun memandang Luhan, "Aku akan banyak bicara kalau dengan kau, Kris _Hyung_, Tao _Hyung_, Kai dan Kyungsoo saja"

"Yeah, I know. Dan kenapa Suzy menelpon mu?"

Sehun berdiri dari duduk nya, "Ia minta di jemput di supermarket depan sana, katanya sekalian ingin main kerumah. Kau ingin ikut atau ingin langsung pulang?", tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan

Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. dia melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Langsung pulang saja"

"Baiklah, berhubungan kita kemari dengan mobil mu, aku akan langsung ke supermarket bertemu Suzy. sampai jumpa besok, Deer" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan. berhubungan rumah Sehun dan taman dekat kedai Bubble Tea tidak terlalu jauh, makanya dia tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan untuk mengantar nya pulang lagi. lagipula jalan-jalan sore lumayan juga.

Luhan tersenyum sambil melambai, "_Daahhh_, hati-hati", dan Sehun tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk sabit sambil berjalan pergi

Sepeninggalan nya Sehun yang sudah berbelok di tikungan depan. Luhan duduk dengan bersandar pada sandaran tempat duduk di taman ini.

Dia mengusap kening nya pelan.

"Hfft, sepenting-penting nya aku yang sedang merajuk, ternyata kau tetap mementingkan Suzy yang minta jemput. padahal aku masih marah karena kau mengambil persediaan Bubble Tea ku"

Luhan menatap jam tangan nya lagi, "Seperti nya aku harus pulang dan berendam, agar otak ku tidak memikirkan mu terus, Hun", dan Luhan melangkah memasuki mobil nya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F I N

Ps : ini sengaja aku tamatin terus. biar kalo sewaktu waktu aku gabisa atau males lanjutin, ini itungan nya udah selesai

Pss : ngga nyangka kalo banyak yg review dan baca chap kemaren. Makasih gaisssss

Psss : umur kris dan tao di tua-kan disini ya, dan sehun luhan masih cimit disini


End file.
